Muffet's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are invited to Muffet's picnic, but neither of the two expected the spider girl to be so gassy.
1. Chapter 1

Muffet hummed merrily as she was getting her delicious sugary pastries ready in the dark void for which she made her humble home, humming to herself while using her many spider arms as she felt her stomach growl.

"Uh oh... I think those yummy sugar cookies I did as a test are starting to backfire..." Muffett stated in a singing tone as she farted out a cute little poot, giggling innocently as she fanned the air with one of her left hands while placing one of her right hands on her fart filled stomach, letting out a thunderous bassy fart shortly afterwards that made her blush in arousing embarrassment. "Oh my... hopefully they won't mind..."

 **MEANWHILE**

"Nice of Muffet to invite us over for a picnic, eh Papyrus?" Sans said to Papyrus as the two boney skeletons were heading to Muffet's corner, with Mettaton appearing over a bunch of rocks and chuckling in a metallic tone.

"I HOPE SHE MADE LOTSA SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus happily stated, even though he would rather be with Undyne.

Suddenly, the two skeleton bros stopped in front of the entrance to the cave where Muffet was waiting, with Sans walking towards the way they came as Papyrus shrugged and walked into the cave, only to be reduced to a pile of bones from Muffet's gassy explosion.

"Sorry about that!" Muffet exclaimed as she emerged from the cave, fanning the air with two of her hands on both sides of her gas expelling body as she blushed, her flatulence smelling like sugary sweetness. "I think those cookies I prepared for you... were a bit too much on the flour side."

"You certainly dusted up his rusty old bones," Sans stated with a bad joke as he popped up next to Muffet, having that derpy smirk of his as Muffet giggled, with Papyrus groaning as he put himself back up together.

"I say, what was that explosion that knocked me on my bony feet, nye heh heh?" Papyrus stated in confusion.

Another rumble in her stomach, Muffet farted as Papyrus had his jaw literally drop to the ground, with Sans simply having a chuckle himself, as he knew it was gonna be one of those days.

 _Get the hint?_


	2. Chapter 2

As Muffet farted and giggled while getting the tea party ready, Sans and Papyrus were sitting down at the table, the skeleton bros looking at each other.

"You didn't tell me she was gassy," Papyrus stated as he folded his arms together.

Sans simply shrugged as he smirked. "I don't tell you a lot of things... like the fact that I find Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans to be pretty hot."

"...who is this princess of daisies you mention?" Papyrus asked as he brushed back his red cape. "...does she like spaghetti?"

Sans rolled his eyes. "Oh pap, you don't know much about the outside world, don't you?"

"Of course I do, you spaghetti less knave!" Papyrus stated as he bonked Sans on the head, gritting his teeth. "You dare mock my handsome stature!? Why, I ought to bone you right now-" He paused as he made an awkward face, groaning. "...and I just made a bad pun, just like you."

"Hey, don't worry about _cracking_ a joke. I found it to be _humerus_ ," Sans said in response as he chuckled.

Muffet laughed as she clapped all of her hands together, having set up the tea party. "Now that was a good joke! I wish I could think of puns like that!" She leaned forward and belted out a deep pitched brassy fart as she fanned the air with two of her hands, placing her upper hands on her face as she smiled. "Too bad I just have my great baking skills and my farts!"

Papyrus was feeling more out of place as Sans and Muffet began conversating with each other, wondering when this whole gassy thing would be done and over with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm..." Toriel stated as she glanced around, making some butterscotch pie as she shook her head. "I haven't heard of Sans recently."

"Oh, he's probably doing something dumb as usual, alongside Pappy." Undyne explained as she and Alphys were playing a game of checkers. "They get like that, those two boys."

"I... hope they aren't doing anything... naughty..." Alphys stated as she adjusted her glasses. "Lord knows I've seen... certain things they've did..."

* * *

Back at the tea party, Sans was cracking bad jokes while Muffet was cracking equally bad farts, both of them laughing as Papyrus murmured, wondering not only when the spaghetti was getting there, but wondering if farting was all Muffet had in her mind, or in this case, her abdomen.

"You know, farts are the kind of noises barking spiders make," Sans pointed out as he was juggling several of his bones.

Muffet giggled as she poured tea with her lower hands as she placed her upper hands on her face while pooting out tuba toots. "Then I guess I'm barking burps out of my big butt!"

Sans chuckled at this as Papyrus groaned loudly, prompting to slap himself across the face as Sans just shrugged and kept on paling it up with Muffet.

"When is this over...? Where's the spaghetti...?" Papyrus whimpered as he really wish he wasn't here right now.

"Oh come now, bro. This is the song of my people." Sans stated as he willingly let Muffet fart bassy toots in his face, folding his skeletal arms together in satisfaction. "Have a heart, let her fart."

"Yeah! Besides, those cookies gotta go somewhere after I eat them!" Muffet exclaimed, having two of her hands on her stomach as she had one right hand on her face with her other left hand on her fart filled butt, making the most of her tea party with the skeleton brothers.


End file.
